


KO

by ImperialPair



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Perché qualcuno come Dashwood doveva sconvolgergli la mente ogni vota?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Animamundi Francis Dashwood/Georik Zabelisk Erezione  
> Titolo: KO  
> Fandom: Animamundi  
> Pairing: Dashwood x Georik  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Erezione

Perché qualcuno come Dashwood doveva sconvolgergli la mente ogni vota? Perché doveva succhiarlo con tutta quella passione da mandarlo KO?  
Quanto avrebbe voluto trovare una risposta, ma in quell'istante il conte non sarebbe mai stato in grado di mettere a fuoco nemmeno il più semplice dei pensieri.  
Era devastato da quell'ebbrezza che scombussolava completamente ogni suo senso.  
«Ah Dash... Dashwood....»  
Ogni volta che sentiva la vicinanza di quegli orgasmi, il nobile, perdeva il controllo della propria mente, era inebriato da un'intensità che paralizzava ogni sua reazione.  
Per il Georik ormai era ovvio: non avrebbe più potuto resistere senza Dashwood e la sua bollente bocca.


End file.
